MY RenaKato story
by Sincy-shadow
Summary: a number of years after the D-reaper incadent Takato Matsuki is in a bit of a situation, and after one of his nightmares guess who comforts him?-read to find out
1. Chapter 1

My Renakato story chapter 1

It was early in the morning, 3:20 am to be exact. And Takato Matsuki is one of two main focuses in this story, so lets start with him.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep, most likely having the same nightmare he had been having since that day, Guilmon had got deleted by a virus Cherubimon.

Guilmon and Takato had bio-merged to try and defeat him, but when they themselves were about to be defeated, Gallantmon ejected Takato, and saving him but by doing so also sacrificing himself to do so.

Ever since those nightmares started everyone's been trying their hardest to cheer him up, since he was in a deep depression, he hadn't even touched his goggles or his D-ark.

Two people or rather beings, were trying harder than the others, those two were Terriormon and Renamon. Terriormon was trying but he couldn't word anything correctly so every time he tried he ended up making Takato cry.

But Renamon on the other hand was more careful with her word choice and was always trying to comfort him, physically and obviously emotionally. She gave him brief hugs and sometimes long, warm hugs.

Takato did feel happier after those visits from Renamon, but every time that he had cried, in front of her, Terriormon, Henry and Rika, it wasn't their fault, as they were saying that just sitting around moping around wasn't going to do anything. And he knew that they were right, Rika had told him once to try and rescan Guilmon's first drawings, but he had yelled at her through his tears that Guilmon wasn't just piece of data that can be copied over and over again.

After Takato had said that Rika was ashamed of what she said, she knew that Takato always said that digimon are living beings, not data.

Well I guess I should get on with the story instead of a flashback, so on with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

My RenaKato story chapter 2

As I said in the previous chapter Takato was having a nightmare.

"AGHHH!" Takato awoke with a yell. He was covered in a cold sweat as anyone would after just being woken from a nightmare.

He still felt incredibly uneasy, as when he looked to the foot of his bed he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"something wrong Takato?" Renamon said coming out of the shadows, setting Takato at ease.

"Do you always have to appear from nowhere and scare me like that?" Takato said, pulling the covers over himself.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you" Renamon said.

"It's ok, I guess, I should've expected it" Takato replied.

"So, how are you holding up Takato?" Renamon asked him,

"oh, I'm ok…I guess" he replied lowering his head slightly.

Renamon then climbed up onto his bed, and sat beside him,

"well, you may not look it, but I trust you're telling the truth" she said, placing one of her hands on his shoulder.

He looked over to her and she smiled at him,

'wow, I don't think I've ever saw her smile at me before like that…its nice' Takato thought to himself but unluckily for him he had mumbled it and with Renamon's hearing and her being so close, she definitely heard it.

Takato then unknowingly made his way over to her and laid his head on her shoulder, Renamon was slightly blushing from him being so close.

"could…you…maybe stay…just for tonight, in case I…have another nightmare?" Takato asked shyly, yawning at the end.

Renamon then blushed a deeper shade of red, but Takato was already half asleep so he didn't notice.

"ok, I will, and I'll still be here when you wake up" she replied,

"promise?" Takato said holding out his pinky finger

"I promise" Renamon said using her pinky finger to make a pinky promise.

And at the moment this is based four years after the D-reaper and it is two months since Guilmon had been deleted.

Well see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

My RenaKato story chapter 3

Over the rest of the night Takato had numerous nightmares, every time he had one, Renamon would hold his hand and whisper soothing words into his ears, every time she did this, Takato calmed down in a mater of minutes, but, the last dream he had before he woke up was a very nice one, very nice for him, everyone knew that Takato had talked in his sleep, this time it was a bad thing.

"Ren…Renamon…I'm…g…glad that…we're…to…ether" Takato mumbled in his sleep, some parts were slurred, some parts were really quiet, but Renamon heard them as bright as day. Which had made her blush twenty shades of red.

'well, someone certainly has an active imagination' Renamon had though to herself, still holding his hand.

Takato had woke up not but ten minutes later.

"good morning Takato" Renamon said with a small smirk on her face,

"oh…good morning Renamon, and before you ask, I actually slept pretty well, I even had one good dream" Takato replied to her.

"I know, remember you talk in your sleep" Renamon reminded him, Takato's calm face then turned into one of shock, instantly remembering what he had said in his dream,

"I…I didn't say anything especially embarrassing did I?" he asked her hesitantly.

"no, nothing special, I just know that you did say, or tried to say my name, that's about it" she replied in a very calm tone. Takato then sighed in relief.

"well, I'm glad that's all I said, cause I wouldn't want you to hear the rest" Takato said shyly,

"why not, I'm sure its nothing that would be too embarrassing" she replied.

"he-he…believe me, it would…for me anyways" he said turning his head away slightly,

"just say it, I wont tell anyone that you said something from your dreams now would I?" she said.

"well, I can't really tell you just yet, ok? I have to get comfortable with telling you secrets first, y'know?" he replied twiddling his fingers.

"okay then, just start out with something small, just something that wouldn't really matter to anyone" Renamon said.

Takato was thinking when he realised something, he was still in his boxers, he then pulled the covers closer since they were down at his waist.

"what's wrong Takato?" Renamon asked,

"I just realised that I'm still in my boxers" he answered with a nervous laugh.

"when did you start sleeping in your boxers?" she asked him surprised,

"oh, I um…started doing it about two months after we defeated the D-reaper, since I had a new found level of confidence and self respect so, yeah, I've been doing it since then" he replied, she then realised that wasn't all that changed.

She had noticed that he had become more muscular, since she could only see his upper body then that's all that she had noticed, this made her blush slightly,

"my, my…when did you get ripped?" Renamon asked, Takato then looked at himself slightly confused.

"when _did I get ripped?" Takato said, wondering the same thing._

"_hey, could you maybe wait outside for a second, so I can get dressed? Takato asked her,_

"_sure, no problem" she replied and stood outside his room where his mother stood there._

"_oh, hello Mrs Matsuki, good morning" Renamon said with a polite bow,_

"_good morning, doing your usual check up on Takato, Renamon?" Takato's mother replied._

"_yes, he's doing well today, he even had a good dream last night" Renamon told her._

"_what? Really? Takato is this true, did you really have a good dream, please say it's true?" Takato's mother asked him opening the door, which was very bad timing, as he was just slipping on a new pair of boxers. Which he was just pulling up past his knees, so you know what was out in the open._

_Renamon then saw his "little friend" and blushed the deepest shade of red possible, as did Takato when he saw her looking. He then pulled up his boxers calmly,_

"_yeah mom, I did, I actually had a good dream for once last night" he replied to his mother, who then smiled with glee._

"_oh Takato, I'm so glad you finally had a good dream for once, so what was it about? I want to know every detail" his mother said staring at him intently,_

"_I can't really tell you because the person who was in it is standing right behind you" he replied nervously. His mother then turned around and looked at Renamon, then Takato, Renamon and then back to Takato. She then whispered something in his ear, which Renamon didn't actually hear. Takato looked at Renamon, and nodded at his mother shyly._

"_ok, I'll go fix you two some breakfast" his mother said and she left for downstairs._


	4. Chapter 4

My RenaKato story

Chapter 4

After Mei left Renamon closed the door so Takato could get dressed.

After a while Takato had come out fully dressed in his usual fashion, blue shirt and brown three quarter lengths. But his shirt was unusually tighter than what it was before.

"Guess I'm gonna need some new clothes, even though my mom just got me these two days ago." he said.

"Yes, it…would seem that way wouldn't it?" she replied.

"Well I guess you're gonna stay for breakfast then?" he asked her.

"Yes, I wouldn't want the food your mother prepared to go to waste" Renamon replied in an oddly shy tone, but still smiling at Takato, but more thinking on finally having breakfast without working for it.

Once they got downstairs they both greeted Takato's father who was filling up the register with change. They then both went into the small area behind the bakery which was a small dining table, a fridge-freezer and an oven and hob. On the dining table their breakfast was already set out, still warm and smelling wonderful. There were many different breakfast foods such as a plate of six buttered toast slices, a plate with three fried eggs and a plate with six smoked bacon strips. They both gabbed an empty plate and both put one egg, two bacon strips and two slices of toast on them, and stared to eat.

After a while Takato's eyes glanced over to Renamon, and they wandered from the claws on her feet, up her legs, across her torso and then got ensnared in her ice-blue eyes.

"What is it? Is there something on my face Takato?" she asked him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah, there is actually, there are just a few crumbs on your left cheek, I'll get them" Takato said leaning over the table and wiping them away. 'Thank god I spotted them at the last second, and man, her fur is so soft, its almost like silk, crap I have to stop, I'm blushing' he thought to himself. He then retracted his hand and sat back down and resumed eating very quickly. As he finished he looked over to her again. "Well would you like something to drink to wash breakfast down with?" he asked her very shyly.

"I would like that very much Takato." she replied politely.

Takato then stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it up,

"Well there are a few sodas left and oh there are a few green teas left. Would you like one?" he said grabbing one out for himself.

"If you could be so kind?" she replied in a respectful tone of voice.

So Takato grabbed a second green tea and handed it to Renamon.

"Honestly, I would prefer this over soda any day, but I will drink soda when I'm low on sugar" Takato said in a quiet tone.

"I know what you mean, but green tea is much healthier than soda so it is much better for you, but it doesn't really give you the boost you need when you need it right away.

After five minutes Renamon with her extremely sensitive ears heard Rika calling on her, and for some unknown reason Takato did as well.

"Sounds urgent, you better go see what she needs you for" He said

"How?-never mind, anyways, you can come with me if you want you know?" she said to him.

"Well that'd be nice, especially since I wouldn't want you to go alone when she sounds like that" he replied standing up. "I'll be back in a while mom, I'm just gonna walk Renamon home ok" he semi shouted to her who was in the other room.

"Ok Takato you be safe now" she replied.

"Aren't I always?" he replied jokingly going out the side entrance

"I know, just be back before eleven" she shouted to him.

"I will, I'll make sure to" he replied just popping his head through the door one last time.

"Ok I'll take the back alley ways so that people don't think anything bad has happened since they know why we run, and I really want to test my limits. Now since I have some new strength, or at least a little." he said to Renamon

"Fair point, I'll watch from over the rooftops" she replied jumping up to the roof at the apartment blocks right next door.


	5. Chapter 5

My RenaKato story

chapter 5

Takato walked to the back alley from his house and started jogging. After a few moments he started to run, then, after a few minutes of clear pathways there was an eight foot fence in front of him, he then sped up more and quickly jumped and ran on the wall, over the fence and skidded down the wall to the ground. He looked back at the fence and felt amazed at how agile he was now, as just as he was running on the wall he felt as light as a feather.

"Well…that's new, I never once thought I could do that in my life" he said to himself, but Renamon was watching him from above and heard him say it, she felt quite impressed at his new found agility. They then continued in the direction they were heading, Takato jumping over boxes, fences and doing the occasional wall run.

After a few more minutes of running Takato arrived at Rika's house, and Renamon was waiting for him at the gates.

"Well, what took you so long?" she said very jokingly, he laughed a little.

'wow, that's the first time I've laughed since that day, it feels good' he thought to himself, as Renamon thought the exact same thing.

They both walked through the gate and they saw Rika standing there.

"Where were you Renamon, I was starting to get a little worried" Rika said,

"I was with Takato, I helped him through the night, I promised him I would stay through the night to help him overcome his nightmares, and as you can see I let him come with me so he wouldn't be by himself" Renamon replied in a very kind and respectful tone.

Rika then looked over to Takato who waved,

"Hey Rika…long time no see." he said in quite shy tone since he though she was going to be pissed.

"Yeah it has been a while, but more importantly Takato, when the hell did you get buff? I mean, you look pretty ripped" she said eyeing him up and down.

"Yeah, me and Renamon were wondering the exact same thing, cause I don't ever remember lifting weights or working out at all since…y'know" he replied getting quiet at the end. Renamon nodded saying that she wondered the same thing.

"Well it can't just happen randomly over night, I mean doesn't that seem a bit impossible?" she replied a little confused.

"I know it sounds impossible but are we the only living beings in this universe, I think not, Digimon are living beings too, even if they are made of data, they still think for themselves and know what's right from wrong and they are pretty intelligent, well some Digimon are, like Renamon here, just like her tamer, and Terriormon, like his tamer, and Guilmon, yeah, he had the mind of a child, like me, BUT still, what I'm trying to say is that nothing is impossible" he said, getting quieter but shouted and calmed down.

"Well, I may not know how this happened or why, but I li-" Rika said before she was cut off.

"Oh! My, my, hello there Takato, what're you doing here?" Rika's mother said walking through the gate with three grocery bags in her hands.

"Oh, hello miss Nonaka, and I was just walking Renamon back home" He replied with a polite bow.

"How nice of you to do that, say, why don't you come inside, I was just about to make lunch after I put these groceries away." she said walking up to him.

"I…I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to intrude" he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh but I insist, please, do come in, I mean it must've been hard work to keep up with Renamon, so you must've worked up an apatite" Rumiko replied and just after she said it Takato's stomach growled something fierce.

Takato was now blushing like mad. "Well that answers that, now go on get inside, and Renamon if you could be a dear and give Takato a tour of the house, and after you're done send him into the kitchen please?" she said in a very cheery mood. Renamon nodded and lead Takato inside, giving him a proper tour of the house since his first visit wasn't so long.

And at every chance she could, Rika would send him and angry glare,

"What's her problem? She keeps giving me these angry glares?" he asked to Renamon,

"I really don't know, maybe she's just upset that you're staying for lunch when she wasn't the one that invited you? Or perhaps she's relapsing to her old self?" Renamon said hoping it was the first one.

"God, I hope she doesn't relapse, I cant remember how hard we all had to work just to show her that Digimon have feelings and are their own people. I really don't want to have to go through that again" he said with an irritated sigh.

After his tour of the house Takato then headed to the kitchen, where Rika's mother was,

"Takato could you be a dear and help me put these groceries away?" she asked as he started to pack all the things away and with great speed that could maybe if lucky actually block one of Renamon's punches. After he had finished Rika's mother turned to him, "So, What are your intentions with my step-daughter?" she asked him, Takato now having a very confused expression on his face but after a few seconds he realised she was talking about Renamon, he blushed madly.

"WHAT?..I, I mean, nothing, we aren't together and I wouldn't know if we could be, and I don't feel that way about her…I think" he said, but saying the end more to himself than to her.

"Hmm, it seems I was a bit off then, it just seemed that way because when you were…'troubled' she was always worried about you, she was constantly looking in the direction of your house, and with her very frequent visits I thought something would've snapped in your head" she said to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

'Hey Takatomon look, I'm the voice in your head, kinda funny, flying around in here, and you know she is right, you do have feelings towards Renamon, they may not be clear but they're certainly there' a voice sounded in his head very much like Guilmon, with his silly giggle at the end, and it sounded almost like he was beside him.

'G-GUILMON! Is…is that you?' Takato thought to himself, he looked to his sides and nothing was there but thin air and the kitchen counters.

Renamon was watching him from behind the wall right outside the kitchen, she saw him looking panicked, then walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder right then he looked up and saw her and turned away again,

"Are you ok Takato?" she asked quite worried.

"Wha…oh, I….I'm ok…I guess" he replied looking towards his feet.

"Is it something you would like to talk about in private?" she asked in a very soft voice that she hardly used on anyone. Takato nodded slowly in reply. "Ok then, c'mon, lets go to my room we'll talk there" she said putting her arm around him and putting her other hand on his arm very softly guiding him towards her room, opening the door she pushed him very softly in the room, walking in herself she closed the sliding door behind her "So what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked, but as she turned around she was surprised by an unexpected embrace and a trickle of water onto her mane.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

My RenaKato story

chapter 6

When Renamon turned around she was almost tackled to the ground but managed to keep her balance as Takato had hugged her and was sobbing silently into her soft mane. Renamon was very confused as to why he was doing this, but she remembered something that had happened to her and thought Takato was having the same experience.

"You…you heard his voice didn't you?…Guilmon's?" she asked him softly, while putting her arms around him and rubbing his back softly, trying to calm him down.

He nodded slowly and shakily his face half buried in her mane, still crying very silently.

"It's ok, I've heard it too, he…he was always telling me when you were troubled or when you were having nightmares, that's why I was always there after you had woken up from them, that and after the first few weeks I had started to watch you from the roof across the street." she said softly rubbing the back of his head.

He then held her tighter crying very slightly less. Renamon continued to rub his back softly, she then lifted his face.

"Thank you Renamon, for everything, and I'm sorry." he said tears still running down his face and he was shaking very lightly.

"You're very welcome, but, why are you sorry?" she asked him very confused.

"I'm sorry, for this" he said as he quickly held her face and kissed her softly.

Renamon's eyes were completely wide in shock, and she was now blushing so much that-if he were there-it matched Guilmon's scales, however, she didn't stop him, nor did she want dim to stop: little did they know they were being spied on: Renamon then held him close and closed her eyes slowly, returning the kiss very gently.

After five minutes of that kiss they broke away to get some air, "D-did you…kiss me b-back?" Takato asked very shyly.

"Well…um…yes, I did, and I have to confess to you…I…I lo-" she said before she was cut off,

"NO! I forbid you to do anything like that with him!" Rika yelled coming out from behind the door,

"RIKA!" Takato yelled very confused.

"Rika, you can't forbid love, you know that it will find a way into peoples lives and also, YOU don't get to control who I love or who I'd rather have as a tamer!" Renamon yelled catching Rika off guard with the last comment, "Because you should know, you can only have one Digimon at your command, so it looks like you're just gonna have to settle for Impmon" She added as she grabbed Takato and teleported out of there.

After Renamon and Takato disappeared Rika's mother had come up behind her, having been listening to the conversation from the beginning,

"She's right you know, no matter what, love will find it's way into peoples lives and their hearts." she said to Rika with confidence in her voice.

""WHAT? You're supposed to agree with your daughter!" Rika yelled.

"And I am. I'm agreeing with my step-daughter, and no matter what you say, in my perspective she is and always will be a part of this family, and if she decides to come back here and wants to sleep in HER bed, then I'll welcome her with open arms" She replied with a very stern look on her face.

Rika stormed off and slammed her room door. "Yup, I definitely won this round" Rika's mother said to herself with a smile on her face.

Renamon had teleported herself and Takato back to Takato's room. Takato holding onto her, as if it counted on his life,

"Takato…what's wrong?" she asked him in a very concerned voice.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong…everything is going right for once" he said looking up at her with tear stained eyes, but with also with a smile on his face, he then raised himself up: he's still shorter than her: slowly closing his eyes as he got closer, once he was close enough, his eyes were closed and his lips touched hers again.

Takato then removed his lips from hers, "I'm glad that you returned my feelings, now I know, that you feel for me the same way I do about you" he said, the tears slowly coming to a halt, looking into her ice blue eyes with a burning passion.

"T…Takato, are you saying that…that you-" she said before she was cut off by Takato.

"Yes…I, I'm in love with you Renamon, and that's what Guilmon was telling me, that I loved you and that's why I kissed you, to make sure that he was right and well, he was" he said getting closer to her and kissing her again.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

My RenaKato story

Chapter 7

After a few moments Takato took a step back and looked around, he was in his house, then looked at Renamon, who now had tears in he eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, but of joy, she was just staring at him in shock, but happy non-the-less. Takato got worried in a matter of seconds,

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked very shyly and worriedly.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong…I…I'm just so happy…that…that now…we can finally be together" she replied between sobs, she then kissed him again, and something very unexpected happened. Takato's D-ARK had floated out from where he had hidden it: under his bed in a shoe box: and floated beside them, and started to glow very slightly.

Takato then turned his attention to it, he then reached for it, the tip of his index finger just touched it, and it turned into a small white ball, and attached itself to Takato's left hand. When the glow faded it looked like a black fingerless glove but it stopped half-way up his forearm, in his palm there was a small silver circle with a red one inside it, on the front and back of his knuckles there was a very thin slat that was slightly lighter than the rest of the glove, there was also a small screen much like that of his D-ARK: on the back of his hand just bellow the slat: and beside it small symbols resembled that of a sword, shield and a small look alike of his D-modify cards labelled 'D-M'.

After he looked at it for a few seconds before the screen lit up with the symbol for omega: W: it then beeped a few times.

"Hello, Takato Matsuki, I am the W-D-ARK, what would you like to know about me" said a robotic feminine voice coming from the screen.

Takato and Renamon looked at it in shock, and I mean extremely shocked, as Takato was holding is hand at a distance. "Oh, right I see, You're surprised, I'll start with the basics, first of all, the slat on the palm side of your hand is where you'll swipe you're digi-modify cards, the small circle below that is a shield generator you can use to defend yourself from enemy Digimon and any debris flying or falling in your direction the slat on the back of your knuckles is a blade generator which you can use to attack enemy Digimon at a close range, you can swipe your cards like normal, but the shield and sword are controlled by your thoughts" the robotic voice said again.

After a while they both calmed down and talked to it and found out more of the functions of it, such as he could change the voice to any Digimon that existed, which he did, he had changed it to Emperor-Greymon (JP: Kaiser-Greymon), but soon rethought and changed to Viximon.

"I think we ought to get to bed now, its getting late" Takato said which read '23:42',

"Ok, but first W-D-ARK, am I Takato's Digimon?" she asked it,

"Yes, yes you are, you became his Digimon as soon as I came into existence or should I say when I appeared on Takato's hand, and the reason why is because you two have the strongest connection between tamer and Digimon that has ever existed." it replied.

Takato then climbed up the small set of ladders and into his bed and laid down, Renamon then walked over to the corner of the room opposite the bed,

"Hey, why are you all the way over there? You are allowed to sleep in my bed with me, I don't mind." he said looking over to her. She then started blushing, thanking that it was dark so he couldn't see,

"Oh…are you sure, I…I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable" she replied very shyly.

"You wouldn't need to worry about me being uncomfortable, believe me, cause your fur is incredibly soft" he replied keeping the last comment to himself.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't really be used to that, cause well, as you know Rika wasn't all that kind to me, only her mother was this kind, after all, she did give me my own room, and got me my own bed…she had it custom made for my size, it just amazes me how far out of her way she goes to please others in her family" she replied giving a dry chuckle. She then stood up and carefully climbed up the ladders and laid down next to Takato.

"Well, I'm not Rika am I? You know I'm much kinder than her" he replied.

Takato then pulled the blankets over the both of them, he then held her close and kissed her cheek very softly. Renamon turned to him and kissed him on his lips very softly blushing crazily. She then broke away and looked at Takato who looked at her with a very shy look with a hint of longing. They soon went to sleep and wandered off to the land of dreams.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

My RenaKato story

Chapter 8

A few days had passed and over those days Takato and Renamon had went to a small secluded area in the park so they could train, mostly Takato was training to use the shield and sword, it was rather hard for him as he has to concentrate extremely hard and as we all know he is sometimes easily distracted.

He had succeeded in cutting down a tree, and used the shield once to stop the tree from falling on him by pushing it away. He was incredibly brave enough to ask Renamon to use a diamond storm on him. She was incredibly shocked but she still smiled as she knew what he was doing, she jumped a few meters back and crossed her arms over,

"DIMOND STORM!" she yelled as she uncrossed her arms and then over a thousand diamond shaped crystals appeared around her and launched themselves towards Takato, he then held his hand up, the shield symbol then lit up and a clear, sky blue version of Gallantmon's (JP: Dukemon) shield appeared in front of him and deflected the diamonds upwards.

He then smiled towards her and blew her a kiss,

"So, how was that?" he asked with a wink,

"Not bad, not bad for a few hours worth of training" she replied walking over.

"Heheh, thanks, and all I need now is some battle training or at least a bio-emergence to give everything a whirl and test my skills with everything" he said and just as he finished the alarm on the W-D-ARK went off,

"Bio-emergence detected, activating compass now" it said as a holographic compass appeared on the back of his hand, it whirled around a few times then slowed and pointed in a steady direction. Takato and Renamon looked at each other then started running in the direction the compass was pointing.

They got to the site within ten minutes, luckily the bio-emergence was in a long alleyway, so no-one would see or hear the fight. Once they got into the digital field they didn't expect to see such a friendly face, it was a small Viximon that looked really scared, but at the same time relieved, it then spotted Takato,

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the Viximon cried out using its tail to cover its body.

Takato then kneeled down and extended his hand to the small Digimon,

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you, just relax, ok?" he said in a calm voice.

The small Viximon then slowly and very cautiously approached his hand, it then looked at him and he smiled back to it, it then quickly crawled up his arm and sat on his shoulder. He then stood up, and looked around.

"Hey Renamon, come over here, you might know this Digimon" he said turning around and walking out of the digital field. She then appeared beside him, the Viximon then spotted Renamon and smiled happily and jumped off of Takato's shoulder and towards Renamon,

"BIG SISTER!" the Viximon cried with glee.

"What are you doing here Viximon?" Renamon said sternly after catching the Viximon, "I thought I told you never to come to this world" she added on looking quite surprised.

"So Renamon, mind giving me the 411 here?" Takato said looking at her and then Viximon,

"I'll tell you everything just as soon as we get back home, we need to be somewhere safe so that we can talk privately, as you know the others would be here sooner or later" she said walking over to him,

"Ok, home first then story time" he replied calmly, Takato then held onto her, she then teleported them all into Takato's room.

As Takato let go of her he pulled his computer desk chair out and sat down setting up a small stool for Renamon before he did so.

"Ok, so I know you are their big sister but is their any more details?" he asked politely

"Yes, well as you know we all lived in the digital world at one time or another, and we lived in a small village just a little south of the border to the desert area, we lived in the forest area, our village was hidden in the forest and it was only made up of myself, my little sister here, my three other siblings, my mother and father, and also a few other families of Digimon such as a three Falmdramons, a Lillymon, an Agunimon, a Kazemon, an Agumon and a Gabumon, (there are more but I don't want to go into a huge rant) the village was protected by a special seal that my father, a Taomon, had made. And it could only be broken by him or another Taomon. When Rika chose me to be her Digimon I was taken from the village without time to say goodbye and that's what I chose to do, ever since I've been trying to contact the village but after a few weeks of no response I gave up and decided to leave it be, and that's it" Renamon said

Takato sat there taking a few moments to absorb it all,

"So Viximon, why is it that you're here?" Takato asked the little one.

"Well, the village was…the village was, it was attacked, by much stronger Digimon, mega levels, all black versions, it was Black-WarGreymon, Black-MetalGarurumon and worst of all, a warp DNA fusion type, Black-Imperialdramon-warrior mode, and there was also a group of LadyDevimon. They attacked and destroyed half the village, and mom and dad, they sent me here to get you to come back, to see if you could defeat them." the Viximon said crying into Renamon.

"Takato we have to go back and help my village" Renamon said as she looked up to Takato but he wasn't in his chair,

"Already ahead of you" he said grabbing his bag from the first trip to the digital world but packing it with more useful things, for him such as two full first aid kits, he also packed a few clothes as he thought he might need them because his clothes might get torn in all the fighting.

Renamon admired his forward planning, from where she was standing it looked like he was going for a week or maybe more. After he had packed he went downstairs and told his parents the he was going with Renamon to the digital world again and that he's going to help protect her old village. They both nodded knowing that he would be safe as long as they were together.

Takato returned to his room and got ready for bed,

"We'll head out in the morning and we'll get there in no time" he said to them, making a makeshift bed on the floor, it was more like a futon, a really big one. Takato got in on one side and Renamon hesitantly got in the other side, she held Viximon close to her to make sure she didn't run off, because as we all know she's new to this world, and she's a child so she would want to explore. But soon they drifted off to seep and into the wonderful world of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

My RenaKato story

Chapter 9

When morning came the sun shone through Takato's balcony slide door through a small gap in the curtains and right onto his face irritating his eyes and waking him up. He looked around and saw that Renamon was gone, he looked around more and saw that there was a note where she was lying on the futon. He picked it up and blushed slightly.

The note read

_Don't worry Takato I'm not gone for good, I'm just out doing my regular morning exercises, I'll be back round about before you start dressing, and I wouldn't want to miss that now would I? he-he _; )

_Renamon_

He then put the note down and got up, he started to pick out some new clothes for today, just as he chose out some clothes Renamon had walked in from the balcony.

"Good morning Takato, I can see you're certainly…"ready" to go" Renamon said and chuckled at the end. She then walked up to him from behind and hugged him very lightly.

He was surprised by this, and he noticed a slight pitch change in her, he turned around and saw that the marks under her eyes weren't purple but blue.

"You're not my Renamon, who are you?" he asked very calmly.

This Renamon looked slightly shocked,

"Aw, I was hoping you'd fall for it, SIS HE DIDN'T FALL FOR IT!" the Renamon yelled, after she did she turned into the Viximon. Then the real Renamon hopped down from the roof and walked in.

"So, how could you tell it wasn't me Takato?" Renamon asked.

"Well for one, you're not normally that forward and the marks under your eyes are purple your sisters were blue, so that's how" he replied with a very slight chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you didn't fall for that, that way I'm sure that you're loyal to me and no-one else but me" she said hugging him slightly with a slight blush on her muzzle. But when Takato held her close and kissed her cheek that made her fluster more.

Viximon looked in awe as she realised that Takato and her sister were not only together as partners, but as boyfriend and girlfriend, she then happily jumped onto Takato's shoulder,

"Does this mean you're my big brother?" she said excitedly, much like a child would on their first Christmas they could remember.

Takato looked at Renamon, who smiled at him, he then looked at Viximon and softly pet her,

"I guess it does considering the situation" he said.

"YAY, I have a big brother now!" Viximon squealed with joy, she then jumped but jumped a little to high and hit her head on the roof. Takato caught her very quickly before she started to cry and rubbed very softly where she hit on the roof, she still had very small tears on the verge of spilling over,

"Don't cry, it doesn't hurt, see" he said as he placed his index and middle finger against his lips and then to the small bump on Viximon. "There all better" he added.

"Yay, big brother made the owie go away" Viximon said,

"Yes, yes he did, he's a wonderful big brother isn't he?" Renamon said winking at Takato.

Renamon then began to walk out of the room before tripping on something, Takato then caught her arm and stayed there for a few seconds before pulling her back upright. "Thanks Takato, it would've been embarrassing if I fell right in front of you" she said hugging him and kissing him gently.

"No problem, what are boyfriends/tamers for" Takato replied with a chuckle at the end. He then started to walk out, "Well lets go get some breakfast then" Takato said aloud to both Viximon and Renamon. They all went downstairs and into the small area behind the bakery much like a dining table. Takato had a bowl of cereal while Renamon and Viximon had some fresh bread.

After a few minutes Takato went to his room to get his bag, then came back a few moments later with it slung over his back.

"Ok everybody, we're heading out now, I'll see you when I get back mom, dad" he said with confidence evident in his voice. They then walked out the door and started heading towards the park. As they passed a few people they all looked at him with respect as after the D-reaper incident everyone knew who the tamers were, but they also knew about what happened to Guilmon.

When they got to their destination Takato had a sad look on his face as a few memories of Guilmon flashed back in his head. His eyes then started to water but he wiped the imminent tears away. As he opened the gate he jumped down the hole that Guilmon made in his little hut in the park and was glad that the digi-portal was still there. He then turned to Renamon and Viximon, "You two ready?" he asked, they both nodded in agreement. He then turned back to the digi-portal and started walking towards it. "Well lets hope I am when we get there" he whispered to himself as he and the others disappeared into the digi-portal.

But after they disappeared two shadows came out of the darkness, it was Ryo and Rika.

"I wonder why they're going back?" said Ryo.

"I don't know, but I want to find out, and I want to get my Digimon back, I don't know how but he stole her from me and I want her back" Rika said enraged.

"Well I guess we better go after them?" Ryo asked.

"Of course, we need to get in there and get my Digimon back, and don't bother gathering food or clothes, we're going right now" Rika said grabbing Ryo by the collar and dragging him into the digi-portal.


	10. Chapter 10

My RenaKato story

Chapter 10

After a few minutes of the same hassle that they had their first trip to the digital world, but once they got through that they ended up in the forest zone, so it was rather quiet.

"You two go and look out ahead to find your village make sure that we wont get jumped, I'll look around this area for possible scouts" Takato said to Renamon and Viximon

They both nodded, Viximon jumped on Renamon's shoulder and they disappeared.

Takato then walked around for a short while and wound up at a small stream, it had crystal clear water flowing through it. He kneeled down and cupped his hands, he put his hands in the water and brought up a small bit of water and drank it. After three "cups" of water he saw a reflection in the stream that didn't belong to him and was too oddly shaped to be Renamon.

And when he looked at it he got a chill down his spine, it had red eyes, bright red eyes. And it was just watching him, from a tree as far as he could see in the reflection. He then stood up slowly and looked over to it, he held up his left hand and thought 'scan' a small screen appeared and began to scan the mysterious being after a few moments it beeped and a picture came the words underneath spelled out in capital letters 'LADYDEVIMON' and it gave a small description of it, its level, attacks and attributes.

"I guess you're a part of the group that attacked the village?" Takato said to her.

The LadyDevimon then looked frightened and looked around franticly and spotted a bigger leafier tree. It then tried to jump to that tree but its foot got caught on a branch. It then swung down and smacked its face in the tree, the branch then snapped and the LadyDevimon landed on its head and then its legs came down and landed on the grass making its back on the grass also. Takato was confused, a LadyDevimon, **this** clumsy?

Takato scratched his head and walked over to it, "Um? Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm used to it, I normally trip over things and hit things much harder, not to mention I've had my fare share and someone else's share of beatings" She replied.

She the began to sit up and rub its nose. Takato walked over a began to feel sorry for her. He then pulled out a small cloth from his backpack, and held out to her. She then looked at him surprised. She then warily held her hand out to grab it. He then dropped it in her hand, she then took it and wiped down her face.

She then handed it back,

"T…Thank you, no-one is this kind to me" she said to him.

"It's not a problem, I don't attack Digimon that don't attack me, or don't mean any harm" he said putting the cloth away and holding his hand out.

She looked at his hand in confusion,

"Well do you want help getting up or do you want to get by yourself and end up tripping over the branch at your feet?" he said to her.

She looked down to her feet and saw the branch sitting there.

"I wouldn't trust getting up by myself, so yeah I'd like some help" she said grabbing onto his hand. He then pulled her up.

While he was doing so he kicked the branch away so neither of them would trip over it. Once she was standing he let go of her hand.

"You know, you're a lot nicer that the others" she said to him.

"Well, I'm a tamer, so I have to be nice to my Digimon so that we're always communicating and doing so we work well together, and that's why I'm nice to Digimon who mean no harm" he said.

"Yeah I guessed that with your hand, and the cards on your waist." she replied.

Just then a few small beeps went off. It was Takato's W-D-ARK.

He looked at it,

"What is it?" he asked,

"I had forgot to tell you, since I'm the newest model of the D-ARK, then I am able to do more things than the D-ARK, such as I'm able to hold more than one Digimon at your Digimon in my data banks." it replied.

"Wait, so you mean if I wanted LadyDevimon could be my Digimon as-well as Renamon?" he asked again.

"Precisely" it replied with a happy tone.

"Hmm, I'll have to take this up with Renamon first, I'm not so sure she'd be very keen on it, or would even agree to it" Takato said t himself aloud.

"Wait, you're actually thinking of having me as your second Digimon?" the LadyDevimon nearly yelled

"I'm considering it, cause one. You'd be a good ally, and two. You're not like the other LadyDevimon, you're a lot nicer, and well you not attacking me convinces me of that" he said smiling at her. "Renamon, could you come here for a second I need to talk to you" he said regularly "I know you've been listening in so you know what I want to talk to you about" he added on.

A few seconds later she appeared in a flurry of leafs. As she arrived she looked at the LadyDevimon cautiously. "If you want proof that she's ok then here" he said pressing a few buttons on the W-D-ARK and a video came up showing how they met and what they talked about up until Renamon came. "She may be clumsy but she could still be of use in our team, after all she is a mega level and both of could give her a bit of training so that she could be lighter on her feet and could be a bit better at fighting" he said to her.

"Well yes, that could be an option. But I'm still not comfortable sharing you as a tamer" Renamon replied. The LadyDevimon then looked at the two.

"Wait, you two have more that a tamer Digimon relationship don't you" she said.

They looked at each other and blushed very lightly.

"OH MY GOD YOU DO!" LadyDevimon yelled, she then floated over to Renamon,

"So…is he a good kisser?" she asked her.

"I'm not very comfortable telling others about that, but we have kissed I do know that" Renamon replied in the calmest voice she could.

LadyDevimon then floated behind Takato,

"So, is she a good kisser?" she asked

Takato then flustered up and started to twiddle his fingers.

"Um, well…I…uh….I….can't…say…really" he replied stuttering like a blubbering idiot.

"Ah, well you've gave me a clearer answer than your Digimon, cause what you said, may be gibberish, but you being embarrassed tells me that you think she's an amazing kisser" LadyDevimon said mischievously and giggling at the end.

Renamon turned to him,

"Is this true Takato?" she asked him very calmly,

He flustered up even more and nodded very shyly.

"Well then, I'm quite flattered Takato, but please, do remember **why** we're here" she said.

"Oh, right, so did you find your village?" he asked regaining his composure.

"Yes, it's not too far from here, we could make in on foot in about two hours walking, one hour running" she replied

"Ok, well lets head out" he said.

"Wait village? You mean the village that the group of LadyDevimon attacked?" LadyDevimon said.

Takato heard this and stopped in his tracks, he turned around,

"Yeah, what do you know about the attack?" he asked

"Nothing, that group never tell me anything cause I'm the "talent-less" one, no matter what I try, I cant do anything, and even if I could do things, they'd never let me join, I mean I cant even fight" she replied.

"Wait, if you can't fight then how are you a mega?" both Takato and Renamon asked

"Well lets say I was at the right place at the right time" she replied.

"C'mon tell us, its gonna bug me until you tell me" Takato said.

"Ok, this is how it went"

_Flashback_

_A small Digimon was walking all alone and was getting tired from all the walking, but as it just passed over a hill it saw two much, __**much**__ larger Digimon fighting, those Digimon were WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon. They each rivalled only the other as their powers had no equal except from the other. Everything from agility, to brute strength, was an exact equal to the other._

_They were matching each other blow for blow, attack after attack. And both would not give in to the other, even though they were enemies everyone that has seen them fight at least once could see that they have a special bond brought up through battle, almost that of a brotherly bond. Even though their actions showed anger their eyes showed happiness, like they enjoyed fighting the other as every other enemy they have defeated within a few attacks._

"_ALRIGHT! Enough, its time to end this" yelled BlackWarGreymon,_

"_Yes, you're right my shadowed brother, its time to finish this" replied WarGreymon._

_They bother raised their arms up and gathered up an immense amount of energy all into one huge orb. Each of them had a gigantic orb above their heads. One that glowed as yellow as the sun, and one that swirled around in the shadows like a black hole._

_Then as they looked at each other, they then shrunk down each of their orbs until they were only holding it with one hand._

"_You know what this'll do to us don't you" WarGreymon asked._

"_Yes, I do, if we collide our attacks then both of us will be turned into data, the power of the two of us combined would tear us apart and destroy us" BlackWarGreymon replied._

_WarGreymon nodded,_

"_Then, let the final act of our existence come to pass, let us end this fighting my shadowed brother, we must either stop fighting or end each other, and ending you is the only thing that would get you to stop fighting, so if I must, I will" WarGreymon said._

_They both looked at each other, and charged at full speed._

"_AGGHHHHHHHHH!" both screamed at the top of their lungs._

_Their heads collided as did their orbs._

_When the orbs collided their armour began to get ripped off one piece after the other, eventually even their head armour was torn off. It was extraordinary, even though both knew this was the end, they were still smiling. They both started to laugh._

"_it…it was nice knowing you brother" BlackWarGreymon said._

"_As it was knowing you my shadowed brother" WarGreymon said._

_They both shook each others hands and nodded._

_BlackWarGreymon then noticed the small Digimon, he floated down to it and looked at it._

"_Please, tell everyone of how we finished each other, absorb our data, and use our power to help you in your future endeavours, I'm sure it would come in handy to you one day, you might not be able to control it but I'm sure when the time comes, it will be very handy to you" he said to it._

_The small Digimon nodded, WarGreymon then floated down and stood by his brother. Their bodies then turned to data. The small Digimon then felt the new data flow into it, it body glowed a white light, then black, that Digimon was now LadyDevimon._

"And that's how I became a LadyDevimon" she said shyly.

"Wow, that's…well, pretty cool, I guess you could say you had pretty good luck there" Takato said

"Yeah, I guess, but I can even control my own power because it's so unstable and I cant even fight to defend myself because of it" she replied

"Well maybe, hmm, it might work" Takato thought aloud.

"What is it Takato?" Renamon asked.

"Well I'm just thinking, if her power is unstable then, my W-D-ARK, should be able to claim her as one of my Digimon and stabilize her power and take the excess energy and do something else with it, maybe even distribute it to you Renamon" he replied,

"Wait, you'd do that to help someone like me?" LadyDevimon said,

"Well sure, I mean you've been pretty nice to us, and I think you're very trustworthy" he said

"You may be right Takato, but I'm still not fully convinced that she's trustworthy" Renamon said agreeing with him but gave a slight stare towards LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon looked down very shyly, Takato chuckled slightly,

"Looks like her stare works on anything, even a mega" Takato said

"What? You think it wouldn't work on anything?" Renamon said staring at the back of Takato's head. He then got a severe chill down his spine.

"N-no, I…I knew it would w-work, I j-just d-d-didn't expect it to work so quickly, t-that's all" Takato said waving his hands rapidly. While behind him LadyDevimon made a quiet whip crack noise.

"You're right LadyDevimon, he is wrapped around my finger, and very tightly too" Renamon said to her. "We may be boyfriend and girlfriend but I have him whipped and trained well" she added on."Yup, I can see that you do, and I can see that he's very obedient, very obedient indeed" LadyDevimon said giggling and slyly looking him up and down**.**

Renamon spotted thisand sent a glare her way. LadyDevimon then froze up and straightened her back. She looked over at Renamon and saw here glare, Renamon then mouthed,

"You know better than to look that way at someone who's been taken already, got that?"

LadyDevimon then nodded her head rapidly.

"So, how would you like to join out little team? LadyDevimon?" Takato said,

"Wait, what? You're actually letting me in your team?" she replied,

"Well that all depends on if you want to join or not, after all, I **am **asking you first" he replied

LadyDevimon looked over to Renamon first, Renamon just mouthed to her,

"Its not my choice, its up to you, and if you do I'll be a bit nicer to you, after all, we'd all be friends and partners", LadyDevimon just smiled at Renamon.

"Ok, I'll join you" she said to Takato,

"Alright then, W-D-ARK, scan, LadyDevimon and assimilate her to be one of my Digimon" Takato said holding his left hand up with his palm facing LadyDevimon.

A beam of light shot out towards LadyDevimon and scanned her entire body, once it was done a small bleep went off,

"Assimilation complete, new Digimon added to bank, LadyDevimon, new Digimon partner acquired, LadyDevimon now apart of Team Takato" it said.

They all looked confused now,

"Huh? Team Takato?" they all said.

"Well of course, after all, you're no longer the only humans in the digital world, two others have just arrived and they're slowly making their way to this location" it replied, "Not to mention, I know all the happenings in the digital world, and there's a tamer tournament coming up in the fire zone, so we could head there, after we're done, have some fun" it added on.

They all looked at each other and nodded,

"Ok, after we're done our mission we'll go there, but first thing first is investigating the village" Takato said, "lets go!" he said as all of them headed off in the direction of the village, Renamon was leading the way.


	11. Chapter 11

My RenaKato story

Chapter 11

As the three of them arrived at Renamon's village, they all saw Viximon stare at the village in awe and horror. Takato walked up behind her, kneeled down and picked her up,

"Ok, c'mon guys, we gotta' search around, there still might be some Digimon in need of help" he said looking toward Renamon and LadyDevimon. The both nodded and followed behind Takato who was scanning every torn down house, cracks and ever hole that he could find with his eyes.

Eventually, he heard a snap, like a twig, but much louder, he turned around and looked all around him, he saw nothing different, but he felt more on edge than he did before, much more on edge.

They continued their search for Digimon in need of help, and as they did, they heard more and more of the snapping wood. As the got closer they began to hear voices.

"Where are the rest of the villagers? Tell me and I'll let you go with a little treat" a very feminine voice sounded.

"I shall never betray my villagers, or my village leader, so screw you" a male voice said.

"Humph, you go a lot of courage for your level, champion armour Digimon, humph, I've defeated hundreds of you, I could wipe you out right now, but I'm feeling generous today, so I'll go very easy on you" the feminine voice replied, "HIYA!" the female voice yelled.

There was a loud thump and a small cry of pain from the male voice.

Takato had slowly crept up to where the sound was coming from and saw three Digimon, two LadyDevimon and a Flamedramon, the Flamedramon had bruises, scratches and cuts all over, and the tow LadyDevimon had not a single scratch on them. He then put Viximon down and called Renamon and LadyDevimon over very quietly.

When the both arrived he showed them the three Digimon, LadyDevimon had a horror struck face.

"What's wrong LadyDevimon?" Takato asked looking a her.

"Those…those two are…they're my adopted sisters" she replied.

"How can you tell?" he asked confused

"The patches on their shoulders, it's the same as mine" she replied gripping her shoulder.

Takato then looked at them, the patches were indeed the exactly same,

"I'm guessing you want to spare them then?" Takato asked.

"No, you can turn them into data, thy may be my adopted sisters, but they were always so cruel to me, more cruel than the others, the others knew when enough was enough, but they, thy never stopped" she said in a sad tone.

"Ok then, we'll sneak up on them and take them out" Takato said to his two Digimon.

"Oh was that your plan then? Thanks for letting us know" said a feminine voice from behind him.

He then looked at Renamon and LadyDevimon,

"They're standing behind me aren't they?" he asked them.

They both nodded looking at them, "Ok then, well I'll just get up and be on my way" he said picking up viximon and began to walk away, he didn't get to far though as one of them blocked his path,

"Now where do you think you're going?" one of the LadyDevimons asked.

Takato froze up,

"Oh, just over there" he said pointing directly in front of him.

"And why is that?" the other one asked

"Well I heard this village was attacked and I came to help and right now I'm looking for survivors, or trying to" he replied.

"Trying to? Aw, no luck as of yet?" they teased him

"Nope, not one sole survivor, except him" he said as he turned around and pointed to the Flamedramon.

"Yes, that would seem so, so why did you think you could take us out? You're just a tiny human, your strength is nothing compared to ours" they said in unison.

"Oh really? I beg to differ" he said and whistled loudly, dropped Viximon, "go hide somewhere, when the battles over come find us" he said and she started to run off. And he stood up, he then looked at them with a serious face, and Renamon and his LadyDevimon walked out from behind rubble, "hey, there you are, been wondering where you two disappeared to" he said without even turning around, "now lets see who's strength is no match for who" he added on, activating the digi-blade on his glove.

After a few minutes, the two LadyDevimon were tied up and the flamedramon released.

"Thank you my friends, if you hadn't come along, I'd surely be data by now" the Flamedramon said to them,

"Its fine, really, after all, we're here for really the same reason that you are" Takato replied.

"Really?…if that's so then you must either know someone from this village or you've been here before, and I don't remember you ever being here, I would've remembered, I'm the guardian after all" Flamedramon replied

"Well, I may not have been here before but my one of my Digimon used to live here, c'mon out Renamon" Takato said looking behind him.

Renamon then appeared beside him and looked at the flamedramon,

"It's nice to see you again, dragon breath" Renamon giggled.

"Humph, shoulda known it would've been you pixie dust" the Flamedramon replied.

"Um, I know there's a back story, but nick-names, you were close, as in really close" Takato's LadyDevimon said.

"Oh yeah, pixie dust and I go way back, I mean about eighteen years back, we used to be a close as two peas in a pod" Flamedramon said, reaching for Renamons hand, he lightly grasped it, but Renamon pulled away once she felt his hand and walked over to Takato.

"That may have been us once Flamedramon, but that is no more, I'm with my tamer now" she said looking at Flamedramon.

"Wait what?" Takato said confused.

"You don't get it? Fine I'll spell it out for you. Renamon and Flamedramon used to be an item" LadyDevimon said holding up her hands and flexing her pinkies.

"Really?" he asked

"Well, how do you explain the nick-names?" she replied,

"Fair point, is this true Renamon?" he said turning towards her.

She blushed profusely,

"Its true, but that was before I came to the human world, and actually before you were born, we were both very young, I was still a viximon and he was a Demi-Vmon, we were always close friends, and when I turned into the Renamon you see before you he turned into Vmon, and soon found the digiegg of courage and armour digivolved to the Flamedramon you see here." she replied.

Flamedramon looked at him and to Renamon, and kept going back and forth between the two,

"Wait at minute? I thought your tamer was a girl?" Flamedramon exclaimed,

"My tamer **was** a girl, but I swapped out for this one, who actually treats me like I want to be treated, and whenever I'm with him and sitting in his house, I feel like I'm at home, I feel like I belong there, and people want me there, and ever since I first met Takato, I could never stop wondering what his true capabilities were" Renamon said looking at Takato, "but now, now I know that he is going to be the strongest tamer ever" she added on.

Flamedramon looked at Takato slyly, he then walked over to him,

"Well it seems that you've captured her heart better than I did" he said,

"Wait, if I'm correct it was you who fell for me Flamedramon, I'm sure of that" Renamon cut in, giggling,

He sighed "Yes, I fell for you, but that's besides the point, what I want to say is, I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE MAIDENS HEART!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT!" Takato, Renamon and LadyDevimon shouted confused.

"Yup, I just challenged him for your heart soon to be my Renamon again" Flamedramon said smiling slyly. They all sighed and laughed, "What? I'm serious, I'm not letting you leave until the fight is over, village tribal rules, remember Renamon" he said. Takato looked at Renamon and she nodded back at him,

"Ok then, so is there somewhere safer we can do this, and also shouldn't we be looking for the villagers?" Takato asked.

"Yes I suppose so, and we would need high lady Sakuyamon to watch over the fight anyways, and she went into the shelter with everyone to protect them, lets go, this way" Flamedramon said leading the way to the shelter as the others followed behind.

Once they arrived Flamedramon knocked on the door, a small slat opened up, a pair of eyes peered out and saw him, the small slat closed over and multiple turning noises and locks clinked and clanked. Once the door was open, a single Digimon came out, it was a Taomon. It looked at Flamedramon and looked around, it then laid its eyes on Renamon and Viximon. It then started to walk closer, once it got close enough they realised who it was,

"FATHER!" the both jumped for him and hugged him,

"Oh my little girls, I'm so glad you're safe" he said holding them close.

While holding them he looked around and saw LadyDevimon sitting down on the ground bowing,

"Renamon, may I ask why is there a LadyDevimon bowing?" Taomon said

"Oh her, yeah, well she's one of our friends" Renamon replied.

"Hmm, I've never seen or heard of a LadyDevimon being nice" Taomon said calmly.

"Well, I'm not normally seen, I usually stick to hiding, because…well…I cant fight" she replied.

Just as she said that, Taomon brought out a few talismans, and readied to throw them. He flung one Takato saw this and stood in the way of its path, he was then struck by and shocked by the talisman.

"AGRHHHHHH!" he cried, cringing in pain,

"ARE YOU A FOOL BOY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Taomon yelled at him.

"N-no, I'm not a fool, I'm doing what a tamer has to do to protect one of his Digimon" he replied gritting his teeth. The talisman then stopped shocking him and glowed dimly, the small burns all over him began to heal at an alarming rate. Once all the burns were gone, the talisman disappeared.

"Because that's my duty as a tamer, to protect my Digimon, the people that have protected me for over a year, until my original got deleted, months passed by, I was in deep depression, only three people helped me in that time, two of which were one of my tamer friends and his Digimon, the third…the third was Renamon, she was the one that visited most frequent and I'm glad for that, cause if she didn't then I wouldn't have developed feelings for her and I wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't be with her, and lets face it, you wouldn't be alive, we took out the two LadyDevimon that were interrogating Flamedramon here, if we didn't arrive he would be either deleted, or he would've cracked" Takato continued after he caught his breath

Taomon readied another talisman,

"Get out of the way now boy, I need to delete that scum" he said,

"NO! I AM NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT!" Takato yelled

"Then so be it" Taomon replied calmly, he threw the talisman.

Takato readied his shield but the talisman curved around him, and headed towards him, not LadyDevimon, LadyDevimon saw this and at the last second pushed him out of the way, the talisman connected with her and she began to get shocked. Takato was now petrified and frozen in the spot.

Renamon then ran to her father and punched him in the face,

"TAKTO! Matrix digivolution, NOW!" Renamon yelled

Takato snapped out of his stupor got a random card from his deck, it turned into the blue card that any card normally does when a strong desire is needed, he then slid the card through the small slat on his W-D-ARK. Renamon was then enveloped in a blue egg shaped like light. It disappeared and dimmed once it did Renamon was now a Taomon. She went over to LadyDevimon, chanted a few words and removed the talisman.

Taomon looked disappointed,

"Hmm, even my own daughter betrays me" he said,

"No father, it is you who betrayed your people" Renamon replied shifting from Taomon to Renamon, "you were the one that always said do not attack those who don't attack you, and now you betray your own words" she added on.

Just then a Sakuyamon stepped out of the bunker and stood between the two.

"Stop it you two, I admit you are right daughter and Taomon, you have not followed your own teachings, and you have attacked an innocent LadyDevimon who has done nothing to harm us, the others yes they have, but this one in particular has a pure heart, this one knows emotions other than rage, lies, betrayal and hate, this one know compassion, love, kindness, laughter, generosity and loyalty" the Sakuyamon said looking towards LadyDevimon, she walked over to her, knelt down and held her hands over her body. Her hands glowed a dim white and LadyDevimon's wounds began to heal, Taomon then devolved back into Renamon.

"I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience that my husband had caused, please accept my apology on his behalf" she said bowing slightly,

"O-of course, thank you for healing me, and well, thank you for saving me Renamon" LadyDevimon replied.

"Well what are friends for?" Renamon replied smiling slightly,

Taomon stood still with panic in his eyes, realising that Sakuyamon was right.

"Yeah, you're right, friends are always there for you, and if he's your husband then you're Renamon's mother?" LadyDevimon said.

"Yes, that would be correct, and how's the human world been treating you Renamon?" Sakuyamon said standing up, facing towards Renamon.

"Well it's not too bad, after all, I have my tamer here with me and he's very sweet" She replied.

"I can see that, he's very brave to stand against your father" Sakuyamon said looking at him,

"Believe me mother, you don't know the half of what he's been through and what he's had to face" Renamon said remembering everything that he had gone through.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me over tea then?" Sakuyamon asked,

"I'd be delighted to, and it seems father has certainly calmed down now" Renamon replied.

"Well lets all get to work, we have to reconstruct the houses and that'll take a little while, so c'mon everyone we got a village to rebuild!" Sakuyamon announced, everyone that was in the shelter came out no longer afraid but glad that the LadyDevimon were gone,

"Thank the sovrens that no one was deleted or assimilated into data" Sakuyamon said to herself.

"MAMA!" Viximon squealed jumping onto Sakuyamon,

"Oh you made it Viximon, I'm so glad you're alright, well done in bringing your sister back, and it seems you brought along a strong ally as well" Sakuyamon said holding Viximon and petting her softly.

"Then, I did a good job?" Viximon said excitedly her tail waging rapidly

"Yes, you did a very good job, so much that you deserve a treat, how about a two cookies? And they're chocolate chipped" Sakuyamon said. Viximon's face lit up with joy.

Sakuyamon then reached behind her and pulled out two chocolate chip cookies and gave them to Viximon. Viximon then jumped out of Sakuyamon's arms and ran over to Takato, Renamon and LadyDevimon split each cookie in half and gave them a piece.

"Thanks Viximon" they all said and they all ate their halves of the cookies.

After about three hours all the houses in the village were fixed and rebuilt.

Takato was sitting against a wall, tired and sweating, Renamon came over to him with a glass of water with a few ice cubes in it, he chugged it down and began chewing on the ice, it cooled him down but didn't slow down his heavy breathing, it was like he just ran a marathon, a twelve mile marathon.

He took a few deep breaths and his breathing began to slow and stabilise. He looked around and saw that all the houses looked as good as new, he was happy to help the village in this time of need.

"Well, you certainly need more than a ten minute break Takato" Renamon said sitting down next to him and giggling lightly. Takato was still panting lightly, but his breathing was much less heavy that it was,

"Yeah, you're right about that, how about fifteen minutes?" Takato replied chuckling softly.

"Well, how about we rest over a cup of tea? After all, we still have to tell mother what you've been through, I did sort of promise her that" she said standing up in reply, Takato nodded and tried to stand up but stumbled and fell back down in the process.

"Um, little help?" Takato said laughing at himself, holding his hand out, Renamon grabbed his hand and pulled him up quickly, accidentally cracking some of his joints in his arm while doing so, and also bringing him into a light hug.

"Ok, that kinda hurt" Takato said rolling his shoulder,

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you up that fast" Renamon said holding him a little tighter,

"No worries, there's no serious harm done, so it alright" he replied smiling up at her.

Renamon released him from her hold and nodded,

"Well, lets go and see my mother then" Renamon said and began to walk to the centre of the small village, Takato following closely behind. Once they arrived they saw Sakuyamon giving orders to different digimon, telling them where to put the rubble, broken doors, etc.

They walked over to her and tried to get her attention by coughing a few times, Takato then got fed up with having to wait,

"Um, excuse me? Sakuyamon?" he said in a polite manner, she then turned and saw the two of them,

"Oh, yes, I still have to talk with you two don't I, well Renamon, be a dear and show him to the house, I'll be there as soon as I'm done giving out orders to the other digimon" she replied in her own kind manner. Renamon nodded to her and began walking again, Takato following only a single step behind her, after a few moments they arrived at a very large hut with a decorative door, Renamon opened it and stepped inside, Takato walked in after her.

As he got in he looked around the room that he was in, he gave a slow whistle as he was very impressed, it wasn't anything fancy, but it looked good, there was multiple dream catchers hanging around but in the centre of them were different coloured gem stones that made them shine and stand out from the dull walls.

"Quite a place you have here" he said looking around,

"Yes, mother always was one for making these, and I see that she's got even better at it that when I was last here years ago" Renamon said admiring her mothers craftsmanship,

"Well thank you Renamon, I'm glad you think so, I've been working extra hard on these ones, it was especially hard to find and cut the gemstones down to size, so I appreciate the compliments" Sakuyamon said from behind Takato making him jump.

"Sorry for frightening you, so, how about that tea?" Sakuyamon said walking past Takato, and into a different room. Renamon and Takato sat together on one side of something that resembled a coffee table.

Five minutes later Sakuyamon came into the room they were in with a tray, and three cups of tea on it, she then placed the tray on the table and sat opposite them.

"So, I believe you have a very large story to tell Renamon" Sakuyamon said taking a small sip of her tea, Renamon nodded and picked up her own cup and took a sip.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning…" Renamon said taking another sip and began telling her mother about all the adventures that they had all been through.


End file.
